Killing Stalking The Sang Family
by Emily Abadeer
Summary: When life becomes simpler what happens to Sangwoo and Bum? What happens when Bum is no longer? What happens to Sangoo because of it? and What becomes of their only daughter? (this is really a story about her) Please read!


These Characters are not mine, but I love them. Credit to the Author. This takes place where Males can get Pregnant.

"Bum, are you even getting ready? We have to go in less then five minutes," a tall well kept man shouted up the steps. Thats my husband, Sangwoo. Well, in public my 'really popular best guy friend I had since my childhood'. He's not to out going about us, but I don't care as long as I have him at home.

"Yea, I'm just finishing yu na up," I say.

Then theres me with our daughter. My shoulder length black hair falling over my small frame of what people would call a body. Already in my big gray winter jacket with my daughter. Who also has a wavy shoulder length hair dyed a spanish orange and her black roots to match her fathers hair and black eyes that mine. I'm trying to zipper up her big pink winter coat with cloves on. Awww she looks little a pink marshmallow. Every thing might look fine with this picture to you, but theres one thing that your missing that make people dislike my family. I'm a guy.

"Mama I'm hot," Yu na complained. Its about 6:30 pm and its dark out side. Snow is falling lightly with brutal winds. I shake my head and pick her up, and head downstairs.

"Papa I'm hot." Sangwoo looks at his daughter and smiles.

"Wait a little bit more pumpkin, and you'll be freezing your little tush off," with that Sangwoo booped her little nose. Yu na then giggles at her father.

If you know my story, thats great, yet my life isn't like that anymore. After I told Sangwoo that I was pregnant, the beatings stopped, the name calling stopped, and everything that seemed ruff stopped. What about killing people you ask? Only when yn na not home. Which is rare considering we're both overprotective of her.

I put Yu na down, and we head out the door all bundled up into a winter wonderland. Clouds float up as we breath. Sangwoo gets is the drivers seat and I lift Yn na up to buckle her up into her car seat. As I get into the front passenger seat I hand Yu na her favorite stuffed bear. It looks like a normal bear but it has a little red devil pajamas on with a little fake knife. She like that little fake knife a little too much in my opinion. But thats her. As we drive to the restaurant we listen to her and Papa's favorite song. _Killing me softly with his song~_

When we got out of the car at the restaurant I had Yu na in my arms and Sangwoo rapped his arm around my waist and continues to walk like its nothing. Things like this is why I fell in love with this man.

When we get into the restaurant its the usual stairs from people then the quiet whispers. Sangoowoo and I usually go to higher up type restaurants so that we know for a fact that we are not going to run into any of his friends. The dinner goes smoothly; Yu na had all her manners taught to her at a very young age. When we walk out its pitch black, and the snow is coming down harder.

"I'll get the car and pull up to the front," Sangwoo says. I nod at him and hold on to Yu na's hand.

"Mama," Yu na says tugging me. "I wanna go to the park." She points across the street. A wide field sits there.

"Sorry baby, we can't it's too dark." Yu na just pouts and looks across the street.

"Ah…excuse me, do you need any help getting any where?" A young man asked me. "It would be hell walking threw this. Expeshaly with a child." I turn to face him.

"No, I don't need any help. Thank you for asking tho. I'm just waiting until my husband pulls up with the car," I smile politely. The man in the back stand uncomfortably for a mintuite then points off into the distance.

"Isn't that your kid." Just as I turn I see Yu na running the parking lot and into the street.

"Yu na!" I start running as fast as I can across the parking lot. Light comes from my saide and I look. It's Sangwoo in the car.

"Sangwoo help!" is all I can say before hes out of the car running behind me. Yu na is on the other side of the double yellow line when I'm barely behind her. Lights flashes in my eyes. _Beep beep_ When I reach Yu na I shove her as hard as I can. The next I remember is screeching tires and a bright light.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME...


End file.
